Fanfare of the Heart
by dgj212
Summary: After just getting done with an emergency mission received after completing a mission, our favorite blond got another one! Find and attend an auction and obtain one of the items. On his way, he runs into an unlikely companion...Short Story!


Hey guys, this is going to be a short story showcasing a few ideas and thoughts I have. Feel free to ripoff any ideas you like or make on omake or whatever around a similar premise. It's fanfic, I don't mind so long as you send me the link for me to read. As always read, enjoy, and REVIEW!

Oh and to the guest Ro, I'll probably update Melancholy within the next two weeks.

I don't own Naruto, if I did Boruto would be very different.

only saw the movie

* * *

"I love you," a blond guy said as he rubbed his whiskered cheek against a small rectangular bar of candy that was eight-ish inches long, the wrapper being fancy with the word "deluxe" printed on it.

"Oi, what's with ramenhead over here," Kiba, a guy with a black leather jacket asked while he rode a large white dog who barked in agreement with the question.

"He's been like that ever since Sakura told him she would consider going on a date with him if he brought her that rare candy," Shikamaru, the only guy in the group dressed in proper Konoha shinobi attire with a pineapple haircut, replied. "You should have seen him earlier, he was dead set on getting that candy."

"Trust me," Choji, a husky guy dressed in a red bodysuit with armor plates, a bit like a samurai really, said as he ate a chocolate bar while looking back Naruto, "he didn't want to share."

"So much as sniff it and I will personally ensure that you won't be able to eat without a straw for a month," Naruto said loudly as he gently clutched the rare candy.

"See, he makes threats all the time!"

"Just enough to make you run with your tail between your legs."

"Speaking of which, how the hell did you mess up a simple tail?" Shikamaru asked Kiba. "I would have figured that tracking people would have been your specialty."

"It is," Kiba replied defensively, "but that wind wasn't in our favor, I was surprised when the target ran to a safe house. I mean, you saw that shit didn't you? It was practically a fortress built into the edge of a freakin' mountain!"

"Yeah, well you were lucky we were close enough to be dispatched to you. Still a drag though, did you guys see the chick with the crossbow? She kept aiming at me," Shikimaru whined.

"Yeah, who even uses crossbows," Naruto asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. "I mean c'mon, the only person you could hit is Shikamaru because he's a lazy asshole." A vein appeared on Shikamaru's forehead.

"Oh yeah, I seem to recall her killing a bunch of your clones," he replied.

"Yeah-I had to dog pile her, what else could I do?" Naruto defended. "Speaking of dogs, Is Akamaru okay? That spit-fire guy was really out there with his fire bullets"

"We got mild burns, I'm fine thanks for asking, asshole," Kiba said.

"They had good food," Choji commented as he finished his chocolate bar, "sucks I had to destroy most of it with that cave-in."

"You DICK! You nearly killed us all and your first thought is the food," Naruto chastised, "what the hell dattebayo?"

"Yeah, what the hell man, I nearly-pissed myself when I thought I was going to die trapped under all that rubble. Thank god Akamaru is faster than he looks," Akamaru barked in agreement before he let out a small whine. "I know bud, let's just stick with easy missions for a while," Kiba comforted his companion with a rub behind the ears.

"Sorry about that guys, but in all seriousness, I'm pretty hungry. You guys mind if we stop at the old lady's?" Choji asked as his stomach grumbled loudly for everyone to hear.

"Old lady? Do you mean that granny on the roadside and her hot niece," Kiba asked.

"That's the one," Shikamaru answered with a yawn.

"I had a chocolate bar earlier but yeah I could eat," Naruto responded, "After a mission like that we deserve some barbecue dinner. It was hectic as…oh hell," Naruto trailed off as he spotted something in the sky. It was a messenger bird.

"Ugh," the entire group groaned.

"Not this shit again, we just finished cleaning up Kiba's mess," Shikamaru said.

"Hey, fuck you," Kiba quickly said, "I was at a disadvantage!"

"And I'm hungry," Choji groaned as the bird let out a screech.

"Ugh I want to get to Sakura fast 'ttebayo," Naruto whined.

"Fucking hate this shit," Shikamaru said as he pulled out a cloth and began to wrap it around his forearm. His raised his arm and used his left hand to whistle. The bird did a quick dive and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Ugh," shikamaru let out as he winced a bit, he quickly got the message attached to its claw.

"Pussy," Kiba said with narrow eyes.

"Yeah, that barely hurts," Naruto said with the same narrow eyes.

"Well I didn't see either of you put your arms out," Shikamaru snarked as he quickly skimmed the message. "Well good news, only one of us has to suffer."

"Bet it's Choji," Naruto said thumbing at said person.

"Wha?" Was all Choji was able to let out before Shikamaru spoke.

"Nah its some sort of auction," Shikamaru began, "a lot of people from different villages are going to show up."

"Well I was wrong, crosses me and Choji off," Naruto said.

"Wait ,why," Kiba demanded.

"I'm broke and Choji would blow the money on the food, I mean they serve gourmet stuff at these events right?"

"First of all, we'd be representing Konoha, so we aren't the ones footing the bills," Shikamaru explained. "Second, it isn't about money. Some old rich noble is putting up what all villages assume are priceless artifacts, and it doesn't stop there. Some of these are legendary weapons, powerful weapons with illogical abilities that date back to the first set of shinobis and cannot be recreated."

"Sounds boring as hell," Kiba said as both Choji, Akamaru, and Naruto nodded. "I mean a bunch of assholes huddled together, putting down lots of cash for some hunk of junk that might have a bit of shinobi juju in 'em? C'mon. If it's so damn useful why not just start your own damn shinobi village or pass it on to your kid and make him a legend or some crap. It's an old ass noble, right? They love crap like that."

"No kids," Shikamaru said and then quickly added, "and before you ask. No, the noble isn't liquefying assets."

"…Okay, why is it important that we know he doesn't have diarrhea," Naruto asked with a clueless look as he petted the rare candy.

"Yeah wouldn't it help us if he had diarrhea," Choji asked with his hand reaching out to the candy, right then it was slapped by Naruto. "OW!"

"No that's not-"

"Should we give him diarrhea? We could always make him eat hot rice with raw eggs," Kiba suggested.

"Guys no that's not what-"

"Yeah, like, let's just prank the old man," Naruto said walking away from Choji, "we could get like chicken and-"

"GUYS! IT MEANS HE NOT TRYING TO MAKE MONEY," Shikamaru yelled.

"…Because of the diarrhea," Naruto slowly asked.

"No! Forget diarrhea, that's not the issue here.

"…So…he does…have diarrhea?"

"..."

"..."

"…Fuck it, yeah, he has diarrhea, whatever," Shikamaru quickly replied while rubbing his temples. "It just says that he's just giving away the artifacts but that further instructions on the how and what we the representatives of Konoha would have to do in order to obtain them are with him. But in order to do that, we first need to get an invite and then attend the event."

"Then it's definitely not me," Naruto said, "I can't stand assholes with sticks up their asses."

"Ditto," Kiba said, "plus I can't stand that formal crap."

"I can't either," Choji said holding his stomach. "I mean the odds that I get to eat good food if I can get invitation sounds tempting but I want food now."

"Well I don't want to do it, it sounds like a drag."

"Wait, then who the hell is doing it," Kiba asked.

"That's just it, the message didn't specify. It was just sent to people close enough to maybe attend the event. Turns out Konoha got the short end of stick and the event took us by surprise."

"Then shouldn't we all just go," Naruto asked with his arms crossed.

"Didn't specify. We can just say we assumed it was meant for one person of our group to go, considering we just got done with helping Kiba. We'll get some lip for it, but it's doable."

"Alright so if it's an auction we need someone with a sharp eye, Choji's out, a bunch of junk that requires knowledge to know if it's legit, I'm out, and that requires us to represent konoha in a good way, Kiba's out. That's all you, Shikamaru."

"Oi, you picking a fight," Kiba asked.

"Fuck no," Shikamaru replied to Naruto. "Look, let's settle this in a way that we can all be satisfied with the choices made." Naruto, Kiba, and Choji looked at each other, then back at Shikamaru.

"Well, what is it?"

"..."

* * *

"Of all the times, the one fucking time it matters," Naruto muttered as he stared at his hand forming scissors, as well as his memory of all friends going with rock. "Fuck." He said casting his head down. "Well, not much I can do about it now," he said. He followed the dirt road surrounded by trees on either side and sighed when he felt a cool breeze as he exited the forest into a small clearing.

"Gotta say though, pervy-sage never brought me here," he was heading towards a mountain in the distance that was separated by two big rivers that fed into the ocean a couple of miles or so down. Naruto sighed again.

Not only was he in the land of hot water, the area he was heading to is close to the ocean, so he was guaranteed to see a few inborn pricks from the hidden mist village. Normally he'd be ashamed for thinking of such a remark but…the fact that they have shinobi with shark-like teeth, some actually had gills, and some even looked too deformed to the point where he was sure someone probably had a crab hand…well probably not a result of inbreeding but one had to wonder…especially since the land of water is the only one of the five important territories with so many varied kekkei genkai…. And the fact that most of the dirty incest novels his master (and sensei) read were from the land of water did not help dissuade the stereotype. Also at the moment Kiri, the hidden mist village, was having a fight with both Konoha and Kumo, the hidden cloud village, over the rights of fishing far off the coast, into deep waters. And no one was having a good time trying to come an agreement less someone wanted another war to break out; needless to say, Konoha, Kiri, and Kumo were once again at odds with each other. Oh and the main argument Kiri used was that the land of water was an oceanic based territory so the ocean was naturally theirs with the coast belonging to other villages…both Kumo and Konoha were not having it.

"Well that's beyond me," Naruto thought out loud, he should be more involved considering he wanted to be Hokage, but hey, whatever they agree its guaranteed that at least one of the villages will be pissed, no need to make it worse, right?

As he walked towards another set of woods he came upon a group of guys arguing next to a cart with a horse on it. Naruto eyed them a bit before he simply shrugged and moved to the side of the road to give them a wide berth. Just as he passed them, one of them seemed to take notice of his presence and called out to him.

"Oh hey," one of the guys walked up to him, surprising the rest of the guys as he did so.

"Mm?" Naruto let out as the guy walked in front, he wore a Lincoln green shirt and black pants.

"Sorry to bother you but you wouldn't happen to be a Konoha shinobi by any chance, would you?"

"Oh, I am," Naruto said thumbing his forehead protector.

"Oh, in that case, you better be careful. There's a bunch of Kiri shinobi hiding in the forest."

"EH, really!" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yeah," another guy said as he walked from behind, he wore a blue shirt and Khaki pants, "they attacked us just because they thought we were peddlers from the Konoha."

"And they stole some of our merchandise," another guy, again blue shirt and khaki pants but was tanned and bald.

"What was it," Naruto asked.

"Oh um-" the guy began before another guy in yellow shirt answered.

"…Dry ramen packets."

"THOSE FIENDS!" Naruto let out loudly.

"Yeah, they are villainous," a last guy in a red shirt said, "I'm glad we're through the forest, but I'd hate see someone else suffer for it."

"I see, thanks for the warning," Naruto said as he walked into the forest, "hopefully I can teach those pricks a lesson, 'ttebayo." As Naruto moved forward cracking his knuckles, he didn't notice the smirks the group of guys wore behind him.

* * *

 _It got dark really fast_ Naruto noted as he walked through the forest. He mentally checked his wallet, going over what he had and what purchases he made the last few days. He let out a small breath through his nose as he walked. _Two nights, I can afford two nights if I find something really cheap. Ramen is usually cheap so food isn't an issue. Well, it depends on what's on sale. I can eat junk food if I have to and maybe even put on a show for pocket change, who knows I might even get a mission if I have the time. Still…._

He kept his eyes peeled, glancing at any sounds that could be made by a human. Which was anything now that he thought about it. He sighed as he kept walking. He hasn't seen any mist or water droplets so that was a good sign. Still, he walked carefully. So far, his interactions with people from the mist have always been them being a tad bit psychotic and attempting to kill him, in the case of legendary swordsmen they've had talented companions that look like girls but are actually guys.

Haku came to mind.

He shook his head with a bitter smile. He actually thought the guy was prettier than Sakura. His first actual friend outside the village, and he was messed up to the point where he wanted to be used as a tool, a weapon, something less than human to gain someone's affection.

Even now his words spin around his head, _when people have something precious they want to defend, they become genuinely strong. I'm sure you'll become very strong._

He stopped and stared at a few herbs he found, very similar to the ones he helped Haku collect.

"Heh, I'll be strong alright," Naruto muttered with a smile as he continued walking. "I have loads of things I want to defend."

"Hand it over," he heard a soft hoarse voice behind him. He stopped, took a step to turn and looked behind him.

Nothing was there, yet he was sure the voice came behind him.

"Hand. It. Over," the voice came again, and a figure made itself known as it moved past a tree and out into the moonlight. It was still dark so he couldn't tell much, the figure wore a dark cloak with patches in it that covered his or her body. That was all Naruto could make out.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"Hand it over," it continued to say, the hoarse voice making it impossible for Naruto to guess the gender let alone what it wanted.

"Buddy, you might wanna specify what you want, cause," Naruto pulled out a Kunai, as the figure took a few more steps forward, "if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get, dattebayo!" He threatened with a hardened look. The figure walked closer again, this time it seemed to step on the cloak prompting it to fall off.

The figure, a white humanoid creature, it had two legs, two arms, and a milk white body devoid of any features, chest and stomach were disproportionate, there was no way this was living creature, hell he might even call it a doll considering it didn't have a crotch and by the face…It had a head with no eyes or ears (not even a hole), it just had a large set of teeth with overly large bottom canons.

"Hand it over," it said once more, a bit clearer but still sounded guttural, as if it came from well smoked throat. The sickening part about that demand…it didn't move its teeth. Naruto heard crunches around him, he glanced around to see four more of those…things moving towards him. He was surrounded!

 _Fuck!_ He mentally he cursed, _how they hell did they surround me!_ They all looked the same, and each and every single one of them kept saying in that harsh voice, "Hand it over."

"Yeah-how about you guys ask nicely, dattebayo?"

"…okay," the first one said. Then it's arms opened up from the slits Naruto didn't notice earlier and from it came out a thin metallic looking object with teeth, a buzz saw he once saw being used on wood when he was genin. The hands flipped backwards as the blade came forward and suddenly, all around him he could hear the blades begin to spin. "Please hand it over."

"…" Naruto didn't say anything. First, he didn't even know what they hell they were after. Second, it was clear that they weren't human. And third, the moving saws on both hands on all five of those things are really loud and making it very uncomfortable to spend a minute thinking. Then suddenly, all of the things started walking forward.

"Luckily for me," Naruto spoke up, "I was trained by certain sage for two years. I know exactly how to deal with this situation," All of the things stopped moving, fear or curiosity, Naruto had no idea but he was sure it was a good sign "And the answer he showed me is very simple to put to use, you see," Naruto tensed in anticipation for what he was about to do as he slowly molded chakra, "it's what we call the Toad Sage's Greatest Technique. This technique? It's called-" he turned and jumped on a tree, "RUN-" as soon as his feet hit the tree he quickly used his chakra to use the repulsion force of chakra as well as the small explosion to propell himself forward, sending bits and pieces of wood flying everywhere! "-LIKE-" as soon as he hit the ground, he quickly rolled on to his feet "-AH-" and started running, "-BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

Well what were you expecting? Every town Naruto and his perverted master went to they would somehow have to sneak their way out thanks to the perverted master's escapades. And in the not so rare cases when they go into a town or a village, someone recognizes Naruto's master, they end up running as fast as their shinobi legs can carry them to escape a flash mob.

So now, when Naruto is surrounded by weird white humanoid things armed with buzz saws and what Naruto is guessing is a sick sense of humor, of course he's going to frickin' run!

He sprinted through the forest as the humanoids followed him with surprising speed. He was glad they couldn't shoot stuff at him but in return they kept up with him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS!" They didn't even look alive let alone built for endurance but they all looked sinister as hell! They moved like humanly enough and whenever they got close they would slash and attack like a bloodthirsty psycho! They didn't even seem to tire, if anything it was like they were getting faster!

"Crap." Then he spotted it. A small clearing that opened up to a cliff's edge, overlooking his destination. "Fuck, I'm doing this!"

He put whatever strength he had left in his legs and sprinted towards the edge! "SSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"

Naruto dove off the edge of the cliff!

* * *

-Earlier

* * *

"Mmmmmmm," a girl with short mint green hair and caramel skin groaned. Her stomach growled loudly. "This sucks, ssuuuu…" she muttered with a pained expression. She wore a brown cloak with patches in it that hid her lithe frame. She sat on a large branch with a large red cylinder beside her, about half the size of her body, next to her. Her stomach let out another growl. She let out a depressed sigh. "When are those idiots coming back in here. They have an invitation, right?"

She had been in the woods for a while, planning on jumping the shinobis with invitations. While Taki didn't get a formal or informal invitation, that didn't mean they weren't welcome to come…if they stole the invitation from another village.

Her stomach groaned again.

While her village didn't officially assign her, anyone else in the village, the mission, she went ahead anyway in the hopes of jumping someone with an invitation. She found a group of five from Taki's rival village. She'd been jumping them but she was never able to actually capture or contain them. She came really close when they thought about splitting up, but she only ended up herding them back into a group and out of the forest. So far, she's been able to keep them away from village the auction was taking place in. They are at a stalemate, more or less, and so far, she was pretty sure they were going to win their little game of attrition. This is mostly because they jumped a cart meanwhile she was down to her last food pill. She doesn't know what was on the cart but they could always eat the horse.

Her stomach let out a very loud growl. All she could do was sigh. "I could eat a horse," she mumbled.

She took out the food pill she's been moving around her fingers and eyed it.

Food pills, formally known as soldier ration pills…rumor has it could give a soldier three days' worth of energy in exchange for being extremely worn out by the end of it. It hasn't lived up to its rumor but you really do feel the exhaustion in the end. At an instant, you feel a brief surge of energy that mellows out over time, usually somewhere between 10 to 15 minutes. If you're on an empty stomach you still get a brief, very brief, burst of energy and the necessary nutrients that can last you a good while…about the same as a meal but not by much and no-where near filling. "better save it," she mumbled as she fisted the pill. Shoved it back in her pockets. She going to need the quick burst for when they finally come in.

"They'll come in soon…it's tomorrow, so…Mm?" A see-through string next to her began to move. Her eyes widen briefly. She quickly used her hands to get herself to stand on the branch, used chakra to stick to so that she didn't slip, picked up her red container and quickly moved to the source of the string's vibration.

She moved through the trees using short jumps and skips, more intent on moving without trying to make sounds rather than to move quickly. That said, she was taking a risk by stepping on untrustworthy branches in order to move quickly. One bad branch and it'll break and cause her to fall if she can't recover. Either way it would alert the intruders of her location. Luckily her gamble paid off.

She reached the area where the intruder was, said intruder unaware of her presence. She peered down at the intruder as she hid her body behind a thick trunk while standing on a large branch. Her first thought: "who the hell wears orange," she muttered.

 _Well, he looks like an idiot, hm? …That plate on his on his head…He's from Konoha! He's got to have an invitation! …But…he's Konoha…Well…as long as they don't see me and as long as they don't know it was Taki it should be fine, right? Besides, at this point I'm out of options._

She quickly used her chakra to silent get to the ground, pretty much sliding down the tree. After she was on the ground, she reached behind her, at the bottom of her red cylinder, using her fingers to read the near invisible bumps on the bottom of the cylinder, once her hand was where she wanted it she did a quick hand signal she coursed chakra through it. A quick seal appeared on her cylinder that quickly released a medium sized scroll that was obviously not made of the standard paper. From the scroll, she unsealed five detailed wax dolls with wicks on their heads, roughly seven inches long and four-ish inches wide.

She focused chakra into her fingertips, gathered all the wicks between her right middle finger and thumb and began to rub for a second or two before the wicks were lit aflame. The wax dolls began to let out a dull glow before they began to expand and grow in mass and size, but not before each doll's wax covered her fingers on her right hands.

Within thirty seconds the five wax dolls were life-sized and more aesthetically pleasing and under her control. Nothing complex or completely autonomous, just like a regular solid clone jutsu. She had the options of directing them manually or have them follow a "programmed" set of orders. She did both.

Focusing chakra on her finger, she commanded four of her "waxmen" sneak around the guy. She still didn't want to use her last food pill so her hope was that maybe she could scare the Konoha guy until giving up his invitation with fear. Her waxmen were tough, lethal, and agile but again they were made of hardened wax so there was a limit to the amount of punishment they could take, especially from fire techniques, not to mention they were on a timer. Another incentive. She had five wax men left, but if she can get what she wanted before their time ran out, she could recycle them and simply wait until she can use them again and not bother making them all over again.

She ran through quick series of hand seals before she touched the waxman's back, the waxmen glowed for a brief moment before a bit of wax covered the palm of her hand. She took off of her cloak, unveiling her caramel lithe figure to the cool night. She wore a white blouse that cut off above her navel, a white skirt, both articles made it obvious she was wearing mesh shorts and mesh undershirt that also left her stomach unprotected; her read container's straps looked like an X on her shirt and her short mint-green hair had an orange clip that created one large bang by the side of her face that matched her orange pupil-less eyes quite well.

She shivered briefly as a cold wind blew by her exposed body. She covered the waxman in front of her with the cloak and smiled.

 _Showtime!_ She thought to herself with a smirk as peeked while keeping herself hidden in darkness.

She had a the waxman approach the shinobi while the rest kept hidden. She put her wax covered hand to her mouth and whispered, "hand it over."

The Waxman repeated it, "Hand it over."

Seeing the guy turn around in suspicion nearly made her giggle.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want," he demanded.

"Hand it over," she repeated.

"Buddy, you might wanna specify what you want, cause," the shinobi said as he brandished a kunai, "if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get, dattebayo!"

 _Dattebayo? What the heck? Who ends a sentence like that?_ She thought to herself. She mentally shrugged it off as she had her main waxman step forward, reveal its form while the other four waxmen made themselves known. She almost smiled when they guy started panicking. "Hand it over," she demanded through her Waxman.

"Yeah-how about you guys ask nicely, dattebayo?"

She smiled as a wicked thought came mind, "…okay," she had her waxmen reveal and ready their round saw blades. She had different variations of weapons but they all got used up. Once they were all spinning, she finally said "Please hand it over."

It took everything she had not to burst out laughing at the guy's reaction. His eyes went wide and he also grew a little white with cold sweats running down his face. Still he was taking too long.

 _C'mon don't play stupid just hand it over already!_ She was very impatient and accidently caused her waxmen to move forward.

"Luckily for me," he finally spoke, "I was trained by certain sage for two years. I know exactly how to deal with this situation," she stopped her waxmen.

 _Crap, a sage? So I did spook him but really what can he do? He…he's probably bluffing, right?_

"And the answer he showed me is very simple to put to use, you see," he continued as he got ready to do something, "it's what we call the Sage's Greatest Technique," she could see him smile.

 _Oh fuck me, he's not kidding!_ She quickly popped her last food pill into her mouth and reached around the middle of her red cylinder and unsealed a wax sword with a wick by the handle, about the size of her palm, she quickly lit the wick in an stant.

"This technique? It's called-" he turned and jumped on a tree, her waxmen already responding before she could, "RUN-" his feet hit the tree and by the way the chunks of wood got blown off when he leapt off indicates that he used chakra, "-LIKE-" and he was a good two meters ahead her waxmen, "- A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

"Ah."

She had awkward smile(think upside down triangle smile or google chibi puck casca) while she held on to wide doubled edged sword with a gold-ish guard that tilt up like a cow's horn, but the blade was wider than the guard, and it had a red handle while it's blade was black with dull edges.

 _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDIN' ME!_ She mentally seethed as she had her waxmen follow the blond idiot, herself sprinting through the trees to catch up.

He had a pretty good lead but she had gotten very familiar with the forest. She knew there was a cliff nearby and directed her waxmen to lead him there.

 _After he stops I'll force him to give me the invitation,_ she planned! However, the blond guy didn't stop when he made it to a clearing, instead he ran even faster. Before she could wonder what the hell the guy was up to, he dove off the cliff!

 _Huh?_ She managed to question as her orange eyes became glazed a bit.

 _B_ efore she could register what happened, two of her waxmen jumped off after him. When her brain finally caught up, she only managed to stop one of the waxmen from jumping off.

She walked to the edge and peered down, but all she could see were trees. The guy jumped to his death along with four of her waxmen.

"AaaaaaaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed in utter horror while pulling her hair with both her hands, her wax sword sticking up right in the ground. "WHO THE FUCK JUMPS OFF CLIFF, SSUUUUUU!"

* * *

 **Author's note**

For fu's sword think of the sword, Mue from Bleach Memories of Nobody had. If you don't want to see the whole thing, watched the abridged version.

Also that scream, I tried to see if I could write the scream from the begining of Danmachi abridged episode 1.

also, Alexander Anderson song is cool.


End file.
